


Just Let The Morning Come

by Vaelegol



Category: Until Dawn, climbing class - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaelegol/pseuds/Vaelegol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris desperately searches for Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let The Morning Come

Chris ran frantically through the dark, snowy mountain forest. Tears streaming down his face. Calling out for his best friend “Josh!” Getting no response, he screamed louder. The pain in his voice becoming worse and worse. Everything that could have happened to Josh played over and over and over in his mind.

Chris knew that Josh was most likely being dragged to the bottom of the mines. Screaming, and calling out for him. Hoping he would save him. Chris found what looked like an entrance to the mines. He slid down the steep slope into the cave, hitting the ground with a small thud and toppling over. “Josh! Where are you?” he screamed as he stood up, dusting himself off. Every word hurt him to say. He looked around for a path, a way deeper into the mines, a way to save Josh.

In the darkness he found a lamp. Pulling out his lighter he lifted the shielding and attempted to light it. A faint glow flickered, and filled the room. The dark blond man held the lamp to the walls. Eventually, finding a way leading downwards and deeper into the mountain.

“Josh! Please!” His frantic voice reverberated down the mines. Rocks and debris laden the stone floor, making running all the more impossible. Chris fumbled and slipped running down the steep pathway. Breathing heavily, he ran, not even thinking of where he might be going. All that mattered to him was getting to Josh. “Josh!” Still he received no reply.

It was dead silent, all that could be heard were Chris’ feet hitting the damp floor of the cavernous mine and his heaving breath. After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped to catch his breath. His mind finally being able to catch up with him.

What if he’s suffering? What if he’s calling out for me? What if I don’t find him? Why couldn’t they have taken me instead? His chest began to ache and his throat felt closed and burned. He didn’t care about himself. He couldn’t. The thought of Josh being abandoned and in agony outweighed everything else.

Only having time to recover slightly, he started to sprint. Twisting and turning as he ran in the near darkness and the limited light from the lamp. As he got deeper, the atmosphere changed. it became colder, and more damp. Hearing what sounded like a waterfall he stopped.

He calmed his breath and listened. Hearing the slight sound of rushing water and what he thought was boards creaking. This change made him more uneasy. He proceeded carefully since the floor was much more difficult to move on without slipping on icy condensation. As he walked the new amount of moisture made his glasses fog up.

Wiping them off he saw the light of the moon flooding into the mine. Going forward he saw a small waterfall hitting what looked like an old watermill and flowing into the large pool below. The current only being strong enough to make the mill slightly move back and forth causing the creaking sound.

Then, he heard that ungodly screech. Something began to rapidly move through the water. Chris knew exactly what it was, a Wendigo. He saw its pale white skin and nine feet tall. Yet, it still looked vaguely similar to a starving corpse. Its jaw was somewhat human, but its razor sharp teeth definitely weren’t. “Oh god.” was all Chris could mutter under his breath.

The monsters head snapped in his direction. Even though it could hear him, it couldn’t see him. A Wendigos sight is primarily based on movement. If you are as silent as possible and stand deathly still, you may have a chance of not being recognized.

Remembering this, Chris froze. The wendigo ran onto the shallow part of the water and screamed. Its head scanned the room for movement. After what seemed like an eternity, it walked to the metal door on the far side of the water and walked into where ever it led, leaving Chris’ sight.

Releasing his breath Chris collapsed to the ground. “Oh god. Oh god.” he repeated, slowly devolving to panic. A sense of danger and insecurity filled him. “What if he’s already dead?” trying to hold back tears was painful, but he did. He stood back up and looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. Nothing but large rocks and wide boards filled the area where he stood.

Abandoning that idea, he looked for a way around the shallow lake. Checking each section of the wall, fumbling slightly. The only way around would be to fly or have really sharp claws. Sadly, he had neither. He stared into the water with extreme discontent. Reaching down, he slowly put one finger into the water. The water was freezing cold. He jerked his hand back from the water. “Fuck.”

Standing up he took a few deep breaths. Before he could think about it, he hopped into the shallow part of the water. “Aagh. Ohh. Okay. Okay.” The frigid water was above his waist, soaking his jeans and wetting the bottom of his commando style sweater. Slowly, he drudged through the water in the direction of the Wendigo.

As he walked the water slowly got deeper. Now, up to his chest, he sped up, trying to hold his arms above the water. Now, at the deepest part, it began to slope upward. Slightly relieved, Chris pushed through the water, beginning to pant again. After a few minutes he finally reached the ledge to the door. Grabbing it, he pulled himself up, rolling onto his back and catching his breath.

He leaned forward and stared through the metal doorway. He knew that somewhere through that door, was a Wendigo and maybe even his closest friend. He owed it to him, to save him or die with him. Slowly, Chris crept to the door, trying to be as silent as possible. “Josh? You in there?” he whispered, still several feet away from the door. His stomach tightened.

“Josh?” He crept to the door frame and listened intently for movement. All he heard was a faint inaudible echo. He peaked his head through to see if the Wendigo was there. It was dark and almost empty. There were rocks and wooden support beams, but in the dark, it looked like something else was there. To get a better view, Chris pushed the door open. A loud screech was heard from the old door and the room filled with moonlight.

Being able to see now, Chris saw movement near the roof. To his dismay, he saw a corpse strew on the ceiling. A hook going straight through its chest cavity, blood slowly dripping. It wasn’t Josh though. “Nick?” Chris crept closer to the body. It was headless. Looking around he found it. The man whose been hunting these monsters for over 16 years and had saved Chris’ life. “Oh god.” his throat welled up and he tried to ignore it and move on further down the rocky corridor, trying to not imagine Josh like that.

About 50 feet from Nickolai’s body, the corridor made a slight, sharp turn. Hesitant, Chris crept slowly along the walls. The sounds becoming louder and louder as he got closer to the corner. He peaked his head around. Seeing a cavernous room, moonlight pouring through the ceiling. He could now clearly hear what the echos were.

On the furthermost side of the cave, Josh was sitting, rocking back and forth, his hands covering his face, sobbing. His chocolate brown hair was messy and his thick overalls covered in blood. Chris could make out what he was yelling “No. No. No! You can’t control me!” he could be heard repeating. Screaming. Screaming no. Blaming himself for Hannah and Beth’s disappearance.

Chris saw something else in the room, approaching Josh slowly. While Josh was having his mental breakdown, Chris saw a Wendigo, approaching Josh. It was holding something. To Chris it looked like a human head. It approached Josh like he was a scared child, offering the head to him.

Chris turned away in disgust. Josh screaming “No. No. No! No! N-Not again!” virtually unaware of anything around him. “Get away, Get away!” He stood up, holding his head “No! You’re dead.” Chris tried to find a way to lure the Wendigo away from Josh. Picking up the rock next to him, he screamed and threw it at the metal door. Trying to make as much sound as possible.

The Wendigos screech made Chris freeze. Its steps approaching fast. When it turned the corner it dropped to all fours. Scanning the room for movement. Chris, merely a few feet away, stared. Slowly, the Wendigo walked forward, darting its head back and forth. Jumping through the door.

Chris ran as quickly and silently as he could to Josh. Josh was looking down, his hands covering his ears. “Okay… Okay, I trust you. i trust you.” Seeing Josh like this made Chris begin to cry. He just watched, as Josh was in his own little hellish world. The longer he watched the more he began to cry. Chris grabbed onto Josh’s shoulders and shook him. “Josh please, snap out of it.” barely able to push the words out. It didn’t work. Panicking that the wendigo might return soon, Chris did the only thing he could think to do. “I’m sorry Josh” Chris pulled his hand back and slapped Josh as hard as he could.

Chris had tears streaming down his face, feeling far worse over hitting Josh than anything else. Josh stopped moving and stared, as if in disbelief. “Y-You hit me.” Josh looked at Chris and saw him crying. Chris grabbed Josh, pulling him against himself, holding the back of his head. “I’m so sorry.” Squeezing him even harder. Josh didn’t know what to say. “I-It’s okay. Thanks. For coming back for me.” Chris took Josh’s hand and tugged him to the exit. Josh, still out of it, passively followed, letting out small cries as he walked. Chris could tell he was still terrified. He had to get him out. Chris looked around the corner to see if the Wendigo had yet to return. Not seeing any signs of it, they crept forward a few feet. The metal door let out a creek as if being pushed open slightly.

Instinctively, Chris grabbed Josh and pulled him as close as possible, holding his head into his shoulder to hush him. Staying completely still. Slowly, the white figure crawled through the door. Chris’ muscles tightened and he shut his eyes. He could hear it start walking towards them. Getting closer and closer now, merely a few feet away.

It let out a loud scream. His eyes shot open to see if it was coming to kill them. The Wendigo ran into the room that Josh was previously in. It looked over every section of the room. When it couldn’t find anything, it jumped up the walls and through the hole in the ceiling. Slowly, Chris’ muscles relaxed and he hesitantly let go of Josh. “A - are we okay?” Josh sounded more together than earlier but, not quite like himself. Chris tried as hard as he could to smile “ Y- yeah.”

Chris slowly guided Josh into the area with the pool of frigid water. He looked into the water then, back up at Josh. “Okay buddy, we’re going to have to walk through the water. Okay?” Josh stared at the water. “Okay.” Leading Josh to the edge that he had originally climbed up from, Chris jumped in. Ignoring the cold he grabbed Josh’s hand. “Okay. Jump on 3.” Chris readied himself to catch Josh. “Okay. 1…2…3!” Josh hopped towards Chris. Chris, catching him by the hips. “Cold!” Josh repeated this until Chris grabbed his hand.

“Lets get out of here.” Happy to have his best friend back, Chris ignored everything and focused on keeping Josh safe. Trying to avoid the deepest parts as much as possible, they walked. Chris kept a hold of Josh’s hand making sure not to lose him again. Getting to the land at the other side of the water, Chris sat down, a bit tired from the walk. Josh sat beside him. “T- thanks for uh, saving me… Cochise.” hearing him say that made Chris start to cry again. “I thought I’d lost you.” he cried into his hands. Josh placed his hand on his shoulder “I’m still here, aren’t I?” Josh let off a small smile.

Chris’ crying quieted and he looked up. “Promise not to leave again.: Josh nodded “We’re going to get out of here Chris.” Speaking sincerely, he grabbed Chris, hands. “I promise.” Chris gave an embarrassed look, Staring deeply at Josh. “Josh?” “Ye-” Chris grabbed Josh by the shirt and kissed him. Releasing for a second to see if he would pull away. When he didn’t, Chris let go of his shirt. Their lips connecting again this time, with much more passion, Chris placing his hand on Josh’s cheek. When they released, both their faces were bright red.

Chris looked down “I - I uh, I’m sorry.” Josh’s face became sincere. “No, Cochise. Chris. It’s okay.” Josh grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on it. “I’ve been holding a lot back.” Chris began to sob again, unsure of why, Josh grabbed him and put his face against Chris’.

“I love you,” Chris wrapped his arms around Josh, squeezing him hard. “I love you too. I’m so happy all of you is back.” Josh rubbed Chris’ back, trying to soothe him. “Lets get out of here, and lets go on a real date. We can go get pizza!” Chris laughed. “I’d   
like that.” Kissing one last time, Chris helped Josh to his feet. This time, they walked side by side. Hands Interlocked. Walking with a new found confidence.

Helping each other walk up the steep path, they stayed in silence. When one would trip or hear something, the other would grip harder. Eventually they reached the place Chris had entered from.

“Can we climb that?” Josh pointed at the steep, slide like, entrance. Chris backed up a few feet, then sprinted forward. Slipping on the ice and gravel. Making it about half way up, he fell backwards. Josh rushed forward and caught Chris, bridal style. A devilish grin crept onto Josh’s face. “This doing anything for you, Cochise.” Josh’s tone lower. Chris blushed hard. Frowning and looking away “You get us out.” Setting Chris down, he looked around.

“Boost me up here.” Pointing towards a ledge above him. “I might be able to grab it.” Chris walked over and cupped his hands. Putting his foot on Chris’ hands, he was thrown up. grabbing the icy rock, he slowly climbed up. Holding down his hand, he smiled. “ Your turn.” Chris jumped as high as he could, reaching for his arm. Grabbing on Josh slid forward slightly. “You’re heavy. Hurry up.” Chris climbed up, grabbing his arm while reaching for the ledge. Pulling Chris up, they both fell to the ground.

It was still dark. The sun would be rising soon, though. “You know, this could be considered deathly romantic.” Josh grabbed Chris’ hand. Chris moved closer, placing his head on Josh’s shoulder.”I honestly thought I was going to die up here.” Josh squeezed his hand. “ I told you we were going to make it out of here.” A thought formed at the back of his mind. “Chris. How did you know where to find me?” Chris’ tone dropped low and depressed. “Honestly? I had no clue. I just ran, and ran, until I found here. I guess I thought you were here or nowhere.” Josh, no longer smiling, asked “Were you planning on dying down there?” A sudden wave of sadness  swept over Josh. “ I would either find you, or die with you.”

Hearing this meant so much more to Josh than Chris could ever know. He thought everyone had abandoned him. Yet, here he is. Kissing his best friend, and him kissing back. They sat there ten more minutes. Saving the moment. “Ready to go now, Princess?” Josh stood up and held out his hand in a gentlemanly manner. Chris blushed and grabbed his hand. “It’s going to be morning soon.” Chris pointed to the horizon. “ I can’t wait.”

They walked through the woods, Chris in the lead. “Do you have the keys for the cable cars?” Josh fished through his pockets. “Yeah. Here.” Slowly they walked through the woods towards the cable cars. Snow falling lightly. The occasional retort or question filled the silent air.

“This is the path to the cable car.” Josh sounded happy. The sun would be rising in about 40 minutes. Both, couldn’t wait. They walked down the path, holding hands. “What are you going to do when you get home?” Josh looked at Chris, who smiled back. “Take a warm bath.” A smirk went across Josh’s face. “Mind if I join you?” They both laughed.

In an instant, both of their hearts sank. Chris began to panic.Both, heard the same thing. The same, terrible, thing. The wendigos scream filled the entire mountain. Unsure of where it was, or if it knew where they were, they ran. Chris, grabbing Josh’s hand and pulling him down the path. Their hearts racing. They had to make it.

After five minutes of running, the feeling of death still approached. “There are the cable cars!”Josh ran towards the building. Chris looked behind him for a split second. He saw movement in the far bushes. He raced to Josh, now at the cars. He pulled out the key and gave it to Josh. Unlocking the door he began to squeeze inside. “Josh” Josh looked back. Chris placed a passionate and desperate kiss on Josh’s lips. Releasing, he pushed Josh inside and slammed the door.

“Chris! What are you doing?” his heart sank deeper. “I’m not going to let us both die. I promised.” Tears streamed down his face. As he turned around “Go Josh. I’ll keep it away long enough for you to go. I’m sorry I wasn’t always there for you.” Chris began to walk to the middle of the opening. “Chris!” Josh cried out desperately. “Chris please! Don’t do this! We can both go!” Josh knew that was a lie. The wendigo would jump on the car and kill them both but, he didn’t want to watch Chris die.

“I love you!” Chris called out as the Wendigo came into view. Josh cried out. The Wendigo came charging towards Chris who put his hands up in defense. The Wendigos claws ripped into his arms, blood poured out as he fell back onto the ground.”Chris!” Josh forced both hands firmly over his mouths to prevent him from crying out loud. Chris slowly stood up, the wendigo charging again.

Not having time to block it, the claws slashed open his side. Chris screamed out in agony as more of his blood stained the snow. Josh gaped in utter horror, tears falling down his cheek. “No… Chris.” Josh whispered as he watched the person he loved being torn to shreds. Hearing him scream, being unable to help at all.  
Despair filled Josh’s heart, leaving him frozen in fear. He could push the door open and run to Chris’ side but, he knew they would both die and Chris’ sacrifice would be pointless.

Chris fumbled to stand back up. Wincing at every movement, his glasses now laid in front of the door Josh was hiding behind. The wendigos behavior changed. Rather than charging, it walked, slowly, as if waiting for Chris to be fully ready. Chris slouched forward, hand covering the gashes on his side. The wendigo shifted directly in front of him, then struck him fast and hard in the side.

The force of the impact sent Chris flying with a loud crack. Josh force his hands to completely silence the sounds of his cries as Chris hit the wall next to him, blood coming from his mouth, he hit the floor lying on his back. Chris looked up, covered in blood, towards Josh.

Through all of his pain, he forced out a smile. Chris looked at Josh with utter love and care. “Josh… live… for me… see… another… dawn.”a tear came down Chris’ eye as the light began to slowly fade from him. With his last words he breathed “I… love… you.” Josh mouthed the words back, unable to breath from his crying. Slowly, Chris’ eyes shut and his body went limp. All that remained was his smile.

Josh couldn’t look away. A part of him wanted to believe he was still alive. The wendigo walked over and grabbed Chris’ body by the ankle. Slowly, dragging him back into the woods. Josh put out a hand and in his mind screamed “please! No! Don’t take him! Please!” Slowly Chris’ body was dragged through the snow,what little blood remained spilled behind him.

Josh watched the entire time. All he could hear were the sounds of Chris’ screams, his body being taken away, and his final “I love you.” The sadness he felt made his body completely numb. All he could think of was Chris as he finally disappeared completely into the forest. His blood trail still going. Standing there for a few extra minutes, everything replaying in his mind, Josh finally gained enough composure to move. With no strength in his body, he lightly pushed open the door. Crouching down and picking up Chris’ glasses and slowly shutting the door again. Josh fell to the ground completely breaking into tears. Clutching Chris’ glasses close to his chest. “I’m sorry.” every word felt like he was being stabbed. “I’m so sorry.” Each breath was short and heavy. Placing his head on his knees, he kissed Chris’ glasses. Small specks of blood still covering the lenses and frame.

He had no idea how long he sat there crying. When he got up to turn on the cable car, the sun was barely rising. Holding up the glasses at eye level, he pointed them towards the sun. A grim expression on his face. Josh got on and slowly moved down the mountain, never taking his gaze of the glasses. Everything of the night replaying in his head. He was never the same again.

*Still Here by Digital Daggers starts to play*


End file.
